


Like White Tiger Stripes

by DaniKleine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dubious Family Fluff, Gen, Victor is refered to as an old man, Yuri wants Stretch Marks too, Yurio calls himself Yuri, Yuuri has Stretch Marks, Yuuri is called as Katsudon, cuz ofc he does, stretch marks, third person pov limited, what are those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniKleine/pseuds/DaniKleine
Summary: The first time Yuri saw it, his eyes literally sparkled as he thought,“Holy Shit, I want those too.”...Yurio says"fuck"a lot because he's an adorable smol kitten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is _not exactly_ 100% canon-compliant, but yeah, it kinda does comply with the timeline (time skips aside). Completely self-indulgent. I just wanted Yurio to act like a kid who doesn’t get want he wants...

To be honest, the first time Yuri saw those white streaks peeking underneath that Katsudon’s short sleeves during their _not-so-secret quad salchow tutorials_ , he felt _unnerved_. Those white jagged lines seemed like multiple scars that have stretched out from Katsudon’s shoulders. He briefly wondered how the hell did those scars ended up there just as Katsudon flubbed his landing and jarringly collided his shoulder to the ice. Even Yuri flinched at the impact. He stopped thinking about those white lines at that point.

That was until Victor’s meticulous Spartan training from the ‘waterfall mountains’ powdered their bones into dust and left their muscles aching and begging for a warm soak at the hot springs. That was when Yuri saw those white lines in its entirety across the Katsudon’s body.

It didn’t exactly run across the Katsudon’s back like he thought it would, it existed in a number of patches splayed across the Katsudon’s body. There were the stripes from before during the practices, on his shoulders and where his arms met his body, there were also stripes dancing across his thighs, some peppering his sides with small swipes, a few along his torso, and _heck_ , even on his _butt_.

But _fuck, fuck, **fuck** ,_ it looks _jaw-droppingly **AWESOME**_. It made the Katsudon look like some sort of exotic mixed bred of a human and a tiger with white stripes, instead of looking like a fat meddling pig (as usual) and _shit_ does it looks so _cool_.

_‘Holy Shit, I want those too.’_

After the bath and a good night’s rest, Yuri allowed his brain to mull over those white stripes again. _Were those stripes tattoos or something? Is there even such a thing as white tattoo ink?_ Nah, scratch that, those stripes seemed to be _**embedded** _ on the Katsudon’s skin, it didn’t seem to have a bulge nor does it seem embossed just like how the usual tattoos he has seen on Instagram or Google (he googled up Tiger tattoos, and he has never quite seen white tiger stripe tattoos before, or else he would’ve remembered them and would’ve gotten a screenshot of it). Those stripes did not seem to be intentional too, it seemed natural and maybe— _just maybe_ —Katsudon was even _born_ with them. Are there actually humans who have _inborn stripes? Is Katsudon a mutant?_

_Or maybe those stripes really were scars?_

_Fuck scars,_ _fuck_ them **_all_**. Because even when he knew it would hurt, Yuri is _adamant_ to have those marks on his own body too, now that he has seen how those white stripes actually looked like on Katsudon, a fiery determination rose up from his gut. He will have those stripes too, because if _Katsudon_ can sport something like _that_ , of course it meant that he can wear those stripes _even better_.

But first things first, he has got to know where the hell did that Katsudon got those _damn stripes._

“Katsudon, where did you get your stripes?"

“Stripes?”

“Yes, your stripes.”

“My... _stripes_?” Katsudon asks, pointing to himself,

Yuri growled, what else could he be talking about? _Unless... the Katsuki Family had a genealogy of striped people? No, please that can’t be, how can he ever get his own stripes now if the stripes in question were for family members only? Have Katsudon adopt him? Hell to the **fucking NO**._

Yuri shook his head and glared at the older man _, “Yes, your stripes. Your white tiger stripes all over your body, torso, arms, and wherever!! How did you get those?”_ he added exasperatedly, wishing for the guy to get the hint,

Katsudon scrunched his brows in confusion, but understanding probably dawned upon him in hearing the words _‘white stripes.’_ He visibly sighed and gave an tight smile,

“Yurio... By _‘stripes’_ , did you actually mean... these...?” Yuri beams when Katsudon actually lifted his shirt to show and point to one of those marks. Up close it looked even more _authentic_ , it was really _really_ cool to look at, and it seemed to sink on the Katsudon’s skin in a weird awesome way that made the fat guy look _fierce_.

“Yurio... these are _stretch marks_.” Katsudon chided.

“ _Stretch marks?_ ” Yuri rolled the term on his tongue, humming in content in finally knowing what those stripes were, then grimacing out of the blue like a child realizing he’d been played with,

“Then why don’t I have them?”

“Huh?”

Katsudon blinked as Yuri barraged him with more questions and justifications; _I stretch more than you, heck! I’m even more flexible than you—Why don’t I have stretch marks? I should have more stretch marks than you!! This is unfair, why do_ **you** _have stretch marks while_ **I** _don't?!_

Yuri only stopped when Victor’s laughter filtered through the room, he was at the doorway. The man was on the floor, in tears, and was wrapping his arms around himself, gasping incoherently, _“Haaha... ha... if Lilia Bara-pffftttt knew... she’d **kill** you... for wanting... of all things... **stretch marks**... Oooofff!”_

Yuri kicked him again, “Shut up old man, whoever you’re fucking talking about they can’t kill me. _No one can stop me from having stretch marks._ ”

Victor succumbed into a fitful round of giggles and snorts, the Katsudon was stifling his laughter, Yuri noted grimly— _definitely not blushing on his elders' reactions_. Yuri continuously kicked him until Katsudon dragged the old man away from his reach and made him go to his room. Later on that evening after a long day of more jeers and stupid coaching antics from the stupid old man, Yuri googled up the term and was disappointed with the Google results. Well, _disappointed_ was not enough to describe his feelings on it.

When he saw the google results. He was _devastated_. He initially thought that it was _impossible_ but then it was _Katsudon_... so it _might_ be possible...

He couldn't stop fidgeting at the thoughts triggered by the sight of Katsudon, and eventually he was confronted by the pig and his stupid coach himself.

Well at least he now knows that stretch marks can also appear because of fatness and not just because of... well... um... _pregnancy_.

He’s not allowed to get fat and would never let himself get as fat as that certain Japanese skater. He was disappointed at the idea that he’ll never get those white tiger stripes that the Katsudon had the nerve to be ashamed of. He was  _definitely_ not  _envious_ of that **pig**.

Years later he’d discover that sometimes, even without undergoing Yuuri’s chronic obesity, stretch marks would appear every now and then _just because it can (not because he’s getting fat or anything, he will **NEVER** get fat)_. Upon Lilia Baranovska’s advice, he had erased most of the unwanted broken skin that was on easily spotted places but he kept the best white tiger stripes in places no one else has any business looking at. Well, except _maybe_ his boyfriend...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Otabek would be Yurio’s boyfriend once he hits 18 (please don’t fight me, but I’ll stand my ground and would probably defend my claim to death)
> 
> Yurio calls Yuuri "the Katsudon" in his head cuz I have a headcanon he used to see Yuuri as an object and not as a person (yet). But yeah, "Katsudon" gradually became a nickname or an endearment :)
> 
> Also, I’m pretty fond of my stretch marks despite my sister and my mother’s utter disgust on them. It’s not like I’m fat and chubby or anything, it’s just _there_. And mine really looks like Tiger stripes and I love them!!


End file.
